When Hot Meets Cold
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A fic for Ken x Chikusa with some 6996 :) One shot.


**When Hot Meets Cold**

When they said opposites attract, it wasn't a lie. Chikusa was a calm and composed person. He was cold to everyone and did not seem to show any expression. Ken on the other hand was a hot tempered and easy to read fellow. His rashness contradicts Chikusa's collected thinking for judgement.

Nevertheless, love does wonder to everyone.

It started off with small interactions between the two as comrades on the same team. Then it developed into something like friendship which blossomed into what they originally thought was brotherhood and family until one day the truth fell on one of them.

Chrome had returned from her visit to the Vongola Decimo's house. Mukuro had been freed from the Vendicare and she had gone to the Vongola Decimo's house to fetch Mukuro, her lover. They returned with hands intertwined and fingers locked together. Chikusa had felt something close to jealousy as they ugly emotion coursed through his veins, burning him like a lethal poison eating from his heart inside out. He hated Mukuro and Chrome at their happiness and wished that he could be this way with Ken as well. The beast boy never took any notice of his presence and Chikusa was getting tired of always being the one to give him everything.

Chikusa had noticed his emotions for the beast boy but had not the courage to confess. He tried to become closer to Ken by playing nice. He knew Ken loved chocolates and he bought them for ken despite knowing it was unhealthy, which ended up spoiling the boy even more. Chikusa even went as far as playing Ken's stupid video games that he did not like very much to begin with. After all these, Ken had remained oblivious to the boy's efforts to get close to him, taking him for granted.

"I'm tired," Chikusa thought. He had enough of Ken's selfish behaviour. He was exhausted; he had nothing to give anymore after being depleted of energy pretending so hard to be someone he was not just to gain the affection of some thick skulled moron.

"Kakipi! Play with me byon~" the blonde boy pestered. Chikusa felt his heart break a little. His mind went back to the scene where Mukuro was holding Chrome's hand and smiling happily.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Heh? Come on! It will be fun byon~" the blonde urged, annoying the raven haired boy.

"Kakipi..." Ken drawled out but was rudely shocked by Chikusa's outburst.

"Shut up Ken! I've had enough! I'm sick of babying you! I'm sick of caring for you and being your source of entertainment. I'm tired Ken... I'm really tired. I'm sorry but I can't continue pretending everything is alright. Go find someone else to bug Ken, let me be."

Ken was momentarily stunned. Chikusa broke down and sobbed. "Chikusa..." he whispered and reached out to cup the crying boy's face. He looked at the sniffing boy and inched closer to him.

Chikusa was unable to move. His mind was screaming for him to push Ken away because he did not want to feel hurt anymore but his heart was screaming at him to reach out and embrace the dumb blonde.

Ken asked in a gentle voice "What's wrong?"

Chikusa broke into tears again, unable to handle the gentle treatment he received. It was Ken that always clouded his judgement and make him lose his cool. It was always Ken that made him weird and he wanted Ken to take responsibility for making him fall in love.

"Idiot!" Chikusa scolded then sobbed out "Take responsibility you idiot... don't leave me, don't ignore me anymore! Return my heart back to me!"

Ken's eyes widened at the last sentence. "Wait... what? Return your heart? You were the one who stole mine in the first place why should I return it? Don't leave you? Don't ignore you? I'm not! Don't I always follow you to buy snacks? Don't I always only play video games with you? Hell, I even let you borrow my Jump collection. How can you not see that I like you? You are the one who is an idiot here!"

Chikusa's tears ceased immediately and Ken was bright red. "Ken..."

Ken looked away and cursed under his breath.

"Ken..." Chikusa whispered. "Will you kiss me?"

Ken looked at him shocked and fumbled with his words before deciding to keep his mouth shut again, the blush never leaving his face. Then without a warning, he pulled Chikusa closer to him roughly and planted a surprisingly gentle kiss on the other boy's lips.

When they broke apart from the sweet kiss, both of them were blushing furiously. Ken spoke first "Don't say anything stupid again. Tell me if anything is bothering you... you made me really worried there you know? Geez."

Chikusa chuckled and gave him a small smile before burying his head in the blonde boy's chest. Closing his eyes he whispered "Thank you, Ken."

Ken blushed again but did not attempt to move Chikusa away.

Somewhere from outside, Mukuro and Chrome smiled at each other. "I think they finally admitted their feelings for each other."

"Kufufu~ that's right my sweet Chrome... now shall we continue with where we left of?"

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasped before being pulled into a sweet kiss...

-Owari-


End file.
